


Small

by absepa



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tropetastic Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absepa/pseuds/absepa
Summary: Sometimes Rhett gets tired of being big.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for Tropetastic Tuesday #2. The prompt was Hurt/Comfort, 200 words. Thanks for reading!

Sometimes Rhett's back ached so badly that being upright was torture. After enduring two “how’s the weather up there” jokes at the gas station— _great, buddy, never heard that before_ \--he had hit his head on the tailgate of the FJ, reaching in to grab his backpack. He headed grumpily into the office, cursing his ridiculous height. Link turned as Rhett lowered himself gingerly onto the couch.

“Rhett? Your head’s bleedin’, brother.”

Rhett paid no attention. “Link, remember when you were young, and your mom seemed really big? You could curl up with her and feel so little and safe.”

“I guess.” Link answered doubtfully. “Why?”

“I miss that. I’m tired of being big.”

After a minute, Link extended his hand. “C’mon.”

“Where?”

“Up here.”

He took Rhett’s hand, leading him to the loft. Link lay down on the big bed, arms and legs outstretched. “Realistically, you’re not likely to find anyone bigger than you who’s willing to cuddle. But you can pretend I am big.”

Rhett’s glower softened; he smiled gratefully and curled around Link, sighing. Link’s slender frame was completely entwined in lanky limbs. He stroked Rhett’s back steadily.

“Link?”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks for letting me be small.”


End file.
